His More-Than-Sister
by Cececat
Summary: Just another backstory for Riff Raff and Magenta, starting when they're young children. It's mostly from his point of view. It also offers an explanation for how different they look from each other... besides the fact that, you know, Pat Quinn and Richard O'Brien are not related. [Title paraphrased from 'Frankenstein', hilariously]. (Please Read/Review!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Rocky Horror_**

 **A/N: I haven't written in a while. Wow, I really do miss fanfiction! So now I'm back... thank Patricia Quinn for that. She said my drawings were lovely and I spent a few hours jumping around and shrieking. What would you do if your crush/favorite actress/idol FaceBook messaged you a compliment? (I will admit I messaged her first, to show her the drawings... but still). Both myself and a friend did a bit of research to confirm it was her. That's probably why I'm writing again and why I, um, admitting a certain thing to some people (see my profile).**

 **It's 2017... yay. RHPS is going 42 this year. That's a marvelous number.**

* * *

Not so long ago, in a galaxy not too far away...

There lived a nobleman called 'Aurelius Vitus', on a peculiar planet full of corruption, cruelty, darkness, and decadence. This man had no spouse or child. Of course, few people on that decadent planet were in stable relationships. Most of them lived wild lives of hedonistic pleasures. Sex, drug, & rock n' roll... in space!

Vitus was somewhat old-fashioned by local standards and preferred working to reveling. Given his status in society he didn't exactly have any sort of serious job. So, to give himself something to do, he worked in Royal Palace great sprawling gardens. This was more challenging than many people thought - requiring much memorizing, for one thing - and gave Vitus reasonable people to talk to. These peasants were not brats with five starships.

One particular gardener became especially close to Vitus. This man's name happened to be Lucius. Being the very eldest of the gardeners, he was wiser and a mentor to many others. Vitus reposted this man greatly. Soon enough they knew each so well that Vitus would visit Lucius's home for dinner. Though Lucius had not husband or wife he did have a lovely daughter named Lucia.

Oh! There was a fair beauty. Just 17, with long curly hair the very color of gold and bright sapphire eyes. Her skin was fair, her neck swan-like, her figure worthy of envy. The moment Vitus first met this lovely girl he fell in love. Alas, she was a shy little dear and never acknowledged the noble nobleman's feelings for her. Not that he ever said much to her, either. She was as delicate and the garden's finest roses. Therefore he felt bad about attempting to court her.

He kept his love a secret for a few years. Lucius - being the wise old thing he was - noticed how dearly Vitus cared. Of course, Lucius also happened to be getting very old. This meant he needed to write a will of some sort. It was through this he made sure the should-be couple got together. In his will he said that Lucia was to be Vitus's. Now, that wasn't exactly something he could do legally. It was merely a way of saying 'please hurry up and get married, fools, it's clear you're in love'.

When he actually died there was a slight smile upon his weary face. He knew his daughter would be safe from the decadent, wild court and marry someone she loved. The couple was also pleased by this new idea. Quickly and quietly they wed, together living in Vitus's palace apartment. Though Lucia was a commoner by blood the noble neighbors hardly cared. Marrying a commoner was nothing compared to the deviant things others did, often involving handcuffs or sheep or something equally dreadful.

Soon enough the two produced a son. Technically his name was Roderick, but most people knew him by the nickname 'Riff Raff'. What a little troublemaker he'd been once upon a time! Though he'd stopped being a trickster at age seven or so that name had stuck. The main reason he'd stopped causing small problems at that age was that, not long before his eighth birthday, he got a very special gift that required responsibility...

Vitus had acquired it on a trip to some nearby, impoverished planet. He enjoyed going to wretched places and providing good food for the people. Rarely did he bring this back from such a trip, of course. His wife and son were both slightly suspicious when he called them to the living room.

"What did you get?" Lucia asked.

"Something special for my son," Vitus replied, still being cryptic.

Riff Raff stood in the shadowy corner of the living room and watched this exchange with interest. This gift was surely a big deal. Yet his birthday wasn't for a few more weeks! Perhaps it was something that might expire or maybe a live thing such as a pet. Whatever it was, it worried him a bit.

Before any questions could be asked Vitus quietly ushered a young girl into the room. The pretty little red-haired child couldn't have been more than five. Her green eyes were those of one who had suffered - so innocent, yet so sad. Something about her fair skin and shy demeanor reminded Riff Raff of his mother. Though the smile was. Already she seemed to fit in as a proper member of the household.

"Happy Birthday, my boy," Riff Raff's father said. "I've got you a sister!"

This seemed to bother Lucia slightly, but her son was clearly pleased with the gift. Here was a girl to be his forever. A more than sister, his until death. She would belong to him only. How sweet a thought... and how intimidating, at least to a boy of only seven.

* * *

 **A/N: The rest of this will end up more like a story than a summary... this is merely a prologue that briefly goes over the story of the parents. Also, this prologue is based on that of a gothic novel I'm fond of. The book is even paraphrased at one point. Who can guess which book it is?**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
